


Obsession

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leroy Jethro Gibbs knows a thing or two about obsession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Spoilers: No  
Disclaimer: They're not mine which is sad  
A/N: The bunny kept bugging me so I had to write it

  
Jethro whispers and licks words across Tony’s sweat-slippery shoulders. The way his lover gasps and moves as if begging for more has him saying the words out loud.

“Love your body, your mouth, perfect mouth the way you sucked me, God, made me so hard, mine, every part of you, mine.”

Jethro knows a thing or two about obsession and how it can take over your life. He’d learned the patience it took to track and kill when he was a sniper. His current job was practically his life so yeah, he and obsession were at times, up close and personal. However, he never thought Tony would become something he’d add to that list.

It’s a full blown obsession and Jethro has no plans to try and stop. How else can he explain focusing on every nuance of Tony’s face; his eyebrows, the hair that said stylist and not barber, and the lips dark red from biting? Tony’s hazel eyes were open but his gaze was blurry with need, need for him and it just makes Jethro harder.

There is pain, an ache in his gut and Jethro knows what it is; he wants, no craves Tony like something he can’t fully explain to himself, so forget trying to even broach the subject with anyone else. He craves the looks Tony gives him, the ones that say, ’love me, boss’ or ’pay attention to me, look at me, aren’t I the best, the smartest?’

He hates that Tony’s insecurities have made him like that, but at the same time it is a heady power that he is the center of Tony’s world, that one look, one ’good job,’ or one smack on the head can mean so much.

It’s not healthy to wrap yourself up into someone else, especially someone like him. He’s not the best that Tony could find, but he’ll be damned if he gives him up for some vague greater good. Anthony DiNozzo’s been his since they met and he frowned at the playboy/frat boy in front of him who then proved that he was a lot more.

Jethro pushes closer between DiNozzo’s widely spread thighs and hisses at the slick tightness that’s threatening to choke his dick, but damn, it’d be a very fine way to die. He pulls back a little before pushing back in and the half gasp, half whimper this drags from Tony makes Jethro speed up, his blood rushing faster at the thought of coming slick and messy inside his now desperate lover.

He pulls at one of Tony’s legs and it opens him up just a minute inch more, but apparently it’s too much and Jethro feels Tony come, his head thrown back, his voice wrecked and barely audible. He's beautiful like this, satisfied and vulnerable. Jethro wants to kill all the people who've seen Tony this way and still left him.

  
He keeps moving, his hips sliding back and forth effortlessly while he bends down and sucks a mark onto the almost delicate skin of Tony’s throat. Some might have protested but Tony only moves his head to make room and relaxes. That capitulation makes Jethro gasp and blink sweat out of his eyes. It’s painfully good and with his heart beating a staccato rhythm, his whole body stills, frozen, as he comes, marking Tony in a different way.

They lay together, Jethro on top, kissing Tony’s shoulders and chest as he slowly pulls out, only to stay lying on him where he can feel every breath that’s inhaled and released. He’ll move in a moment but right now he wants to savor this, draw it out until Tony squirms in annoyance or arousal.

Jethro knows Tony won’t verbally come right out and tell him to move, and he’s enough of a bastard to take and take until he can fill himself to full or this obsession goes away. After a few minutes he moves so he’s only laying partially on Tony and kisses him again, loving the way they both smell; sex and sweat, sex and each other.

One day maybe he’ll be able to pull back and not notice every move Tony makes; the looks on his face, the way he frowns or smiles, and a hundred other things, but deep down where he doesn’t lie to himself Jethro knows that day will never come, and he’s fine with that. 


End file.
